Have you ever seen a battlefield after a confrontation took place ?
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Peu sont restés dans le château après la bataille. Il y a beaucoup de travail à faire pour reconstruire Poudlard mais aussi ses habitants qui doivent apprendre à laisser leur passé derrière eux pour aller de l'avant.


_Have you ever seen a battlefield_

 _After a confrontation took place_

 _Being a silent empty cold place_

 _Howling to the moon ?_

Poudlard n'était plus qu'une ruine fumante.

Peu à peu le château avait été déserté : les combattants étaient rentrés chez eux pleurer leurs morts ou avaient rejoint Ste Mangouste. Les blessés étaient nombreux, et ceux à leur chevet encore plus.

Il n'y avait plus de morts dans la bâtisse, ils avaient été emmenés. Il y aurait des funérailles officielles dans quelques jours.

Rares étaient ceux qui étaient restés. Quelques orphelins qui avaient survécu et ne savaient pas où aller, une poignée d'autres élèves qui avaient refusé de quitter le château et encore moins de Professeurs.

La seule partie du château encore habitable après la bataille était les cachots, protégés car situés en sous-sol. Les cuisines avaient aussi étaient assez peu endommagées et servaient désormais de réfectoire. Mais le dortoir des Poufsouffles, juste à côté, avaient malencontreusement beaucoup plus soufferts et n'étaient plus qu'un tas de décombres.

Les dégâts infligés à Poudlard étaient nombreux, la reconstruction prendrait du temps.

"Les élèves ne pourront pas revenir avant septembre, n'est-ce pas ?" observa tristement une adolescente aux cheveux courts en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, épargnée par le chaos ambiant.

Elle était épuisée. Tant qu'ils faisaient jour, ceux restés au château avaient entrepris de le remettre sur pied avec peu de main d'oeuvre mais beaucoup de volonté. Cependant il leur faudrait encore quelques semaines avant que leurs efforts aient un effet visible sur l'extérieur de l'antique construction.

Hazel Paxton était une Gryffondor de sixième année. Elle avait activement fait partie de l'AD depuis la rentrée.

Neville ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Il s'allongea à même le tapis, fatigué lui aussi.

Les autres avaient pris la direction des chambres mais l'un comme l'autre préférait retarder l'heure à laquelle il faudrait s'endormir. Ils avaient vu des choses ces temps-ci qu'aucun humain ne devrait voir, et ne souhaitaient nullement les revivre en rêve.

"Comment va Kris ?" finit par demander Neville, retenant un bâillement avec difficulté.

La jeune Gryffondor et Kris Hardgraves étaient indissociables pour les élèves qui les connaissaient.

Le regard d'Hazel s'assombrit et ses muscles se tendirent. Avec réticence, elle se leva puis rejoignit l'élève plus âgé sur le tapis, où elle s'assit en tailleur.

"Je ne sais pas. Ses parents m'empêchent de la voir." révéla-t-elle à voix basse, la tête baissée.

Les parents de Kristen avaient toujours été un sujet sensible entre elles et ne pas savoir si elle était hors de danger ou toujours inconsciente était douloureux.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé, Hazel." déclara Neville en lui prenant la main, se voulant réconfortant.

Elle hocha la tête. Neville avait toujours pris soin de tous les membres de l'AD.

"Tu n'y peux rien. Des nouvelles de Ginny ?" l'interrogea-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Elle sentait la fatigue embrumer son esprit mais refusait de fermer les yeux.

"Son frère vient de mourir, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait le cœur à écrire des lettres." répondit son ami, murmurant à peine le mot 'mourir'.

Quoi qu'ils se racontent, ils en revenaient toujours à ce mot. Tous les mots mènent à la mort, fallait-il croire.

Hazel se tourna un peu plus vers lui et il se redressa sur les coudes pour mieux la dévisager.

"Tu sais, pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'elle et toi..."

Hazel n'acheva pas sa phrase quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle disait. Elle n'avait pas voulu blesser son camarade.

"J'y ai un peu cru aussi. Mais Harry..." soupira le jeune homme blond à ses côtés.

On sentait bien qu'il était résigné, il n'avait pas de rancoeur envers l'Elu, non. Il était juste un peu envieux.

"Le principal c'est qu'elle soit saine et sauve." contempla Hazel au bout d'un moment, avant d'aller chercher deux bierraubeures dans le coin le plus frais de la pièce. Les Serpentards en avaient une réserve impressionnante et ils ne s'en étaient pas privés quand il l'avait découverte.

"A nos déboires amoureux, Nev." dit-elle après avoir décapsulé les bouteilles à l'aide de sa baguette.

Un sort qu'un membre de l'AD lui avait appris cette année. Elle sourit à ce souvenir, avant de se souvenir que le garçon en question était mort maintenant.

"A nos déboires amoureux." répéta Neville un peu plus fort en lui adressant un faible sourire.

Elle but une longue gorgée en essayant d'oublier la gentillesse de Colin.

"Justin a demandé Juliet en mariage ce matin."

Retour aux banalités d'usage. Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Elle voulait bien entendre uniquement des banalités le restant de sa vie, si ça pouvait lui faire oublier la souffrance.

"Juliet ?" demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Justin était avec la même Serdaigle depuis six mois, une amie d'Hazel mais il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle s'appelait Juliet.

"C'est le vrai prénom de Violet. Elle a voulu changer parce que le chien de son beau-père s'appelle Romeo ou quelque chose comme ça, j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi. Une histoire de moldus." développa la jeune fille.

"Ah. Tu seras sûrement demoiselle d'honneur." constata Neville.

Elle n'y avait même pas pensé, mais c'était possible, effectivement.

"Elle ne me l'a pas encore proposé. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?"

"Hé bien j'imagine que je vais rester ici pour aider à reconstruire le château."

Il était surpris qu'elle se pose la question. Il était resté, après tout.

"Ça fait drôle, hein ? De voir tout ça détruit. Ça me fait mal au cœur. J'ai l'impression que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, que je n'aurais plus jamais l'impression d'être en sécurité entre ses murs. Je me doutais que tu voulais rester pour remettre les choses en ordre. Je me demandais surtout si tu voulais refaire ton année."

Il y avait bien quelque chose en lui que l'image de Poudlard détruite rendait malade. Il le lui dit.

"Je n'aime pas non plus voir Poudlard dans cet état là. Ça ternit mes souvenirs. Et honnêtement, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à ce que je comptais faire. Mais j'ai envie de passer mes ASPICS."

"Tu n'as rien à prouver à personne, tu sais ?" observa gentiment Hazel.

Elle connaissait la grand-mère de Neville et ses exigences.

"Je prendrai ma décision pour moi, quelle qu'elle soit. Tu peux en être certaine." répliqua le jeune homme.

Il se battrait pour ce qu'il voudrait s'il le fallait mais il ne laisserait pas Augusta décider pour lui.

"Tu as ouvert ton courrier ?"

"Pas encore. Tu peux le faire, si tu veux. Je n'aime pas être seul pour les mauvaises nouvelles."

Il l'était quand il avait appris que Seamus ne remarcherait peut-être plus jamais, que le côté droit du visage de Lavande était paralysé, qu'Ernie risquait d'être borgne toute sa vie, que Susan avait succombé à ses blessures et que Cho avait fait une tentative de suicide.

Il savait qu'il pouvait recevoir à tout moment d'autres lettres annonçant le même genre de nouvelles. C'est pour ça qu'il les laissait s'entasser.

Hazel lui apprit donc les nouvelles de ces deux derniers jours une à une.

Certaines étaient bonnes : la jambe de Padma n'avait pas besoin d'être amputée, l'opération d'Ernie s'était bien passée, Roger Davies allait être papa, plusieurs couples se fiançaient.

D'autres nouvelles étaient terribles : le corps de la sœur Cracmolle d'Elizabeth avait été retrouvée, les Médicomages n'avaient pas pu sauver la mère de Jack, des Mangemorts en fuite avaient tué des moldus apparentés aux Thomas.

"Peut-être que je suis quelqu'un d'horrible... mais je suis contente que Kris ne soit pas là-dedans." avoua Hazel quand elle eut fini de lire toutes les lettres.

Elle s'allongea sur le tapis elle aussi.

"C'est compréhensible." lui assura Neville, le cœur un peu lourd.

Ils avaient perdu tellement de monde...

Le silence s'installa.

"Hazel ?" chuchota Neville quelques minutes plus tard.

"Tu peux parler, je ne dors pas." dit-elle en se tournant sur le flanc pour lui faire face.

"Je suis heureux que tu sois là et que tu ailles bien." déclara-t-il avec franchise.

"C'est réciproque Neville. Ça va être difficile mais je crois qu'ensemble on peut construire un monde meilleur."

Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'il ne put voir à cause de l'absence de lumière.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Kris et toi ?" demanda le garçon d'une voix hésitante.

La question était un peu personnelle mais il connaissait bien Hazel. Celle-ci soupira et se remit sur le dos.

"Je l'aime. Énormément. Mais je suis lasse de me battre. C'est à elle de le faire. Je n'en peux plus de tous ces drames. Si elle survit, elle devra choisir pour elle d'abord et on en parlera ensuite. Dans le cas contraire... Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je l'aime tellement. Mais parfois je pense qu'il vaut mieux enterrer son cœur dans les décombres et l'oublier quelques temps. Il ne guérira jamais si je continue d'appuyer sur les plaies ouvertes. Tu ne crois pas ?"

Il faisait froid dans les cachots. Elle lança un sort de chauffage le temps que Neville réfléchisse à la question.

"Ça me paraît être une bonne idée. Demain, quand le soleil se lèvera, nous irons enterrer nos cœurs dans les décombres, et nous construirons un monde meilleur." approuva-t-il avec conviction.

"Bonne nuit, Général."

Neville avait malgré lui écopé du surnom au cours de l'année, quand il avait pris la direction de l'AD.

Ça l'avait d'abord embarrassé puis agacé avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que ce n'était pas qu'une plaisanterie entre eux mais une réelle marque de respect pour lui.

"Bonne nuit, soldate."

Ils s'endormirent l'un à côté de l'autre, convaincus que demain ils iraient de l'avant.

 _Have you ever seen a battlefield_

 _After a confrontation took place_

 _Becoming a healing place_

 _In the rebuilding process ?_

...

Kristen Hardgraves ne sortit jamais du coma et mourut le 22 juillet 1998. Le 27 juillet l'école de Poudlard était de nouveau elle-même et elle put rouvrir ses portes le premier septembre pour la rentrée. Neville Londubat revint y passer une huitième année selon son souhait,et se retrouva en compagnie d'Hazel Paxton et de Ginny Weasley, pour qui il conserva une très profonde amitié toute sa vie. Hazel ne se remit jamais vraiment de la mort de Kris mais rencontra une douzaine d'années plus tard une femme qui la rendit heureuse. Les sentiments de Neville pour Ginevra Weasley se restreignirent exclusivement à un sentiment fraternel et il épousa Hannah Abbot, avec qui il eut un fils, dix-huit ans après avoir quitté Poudlard. Hazel et Neville perdirent contact dans les années suivant la fins de leurs études mais gardèrent toujours une chaleureuse image l'un de l'autre.


End file.
